1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of measuring the flatness of a chamfering table, and more particularly, to a method of measuring the flatness of a chamfering table, in which the flatness of the chamfering table can be provided as a quantized result.
2. Description of Related Art
In a plurality of fields, the edges of substrates are required to be chamfered. For instance, glass substrates which are used for flat panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) and an electroluminescent display (ELD), can be manufactured by melting, shaping, cutting and chamfering processes. That is, it is possible to manufacture a glass substrate by melting a glass raw material, shaping molten glass into a plate by solidifying it, cutting the glass plate according to a predetermined size, and chamfering edges of the cut glass.
The edge of the substrate is chamfered in the state in which the substrate is placed on a chamfering table. It is preferred that the edge of the substrate be chamfered symmetrically in the top-bottom direction. However, when the chamfering table is not flat, an asymmetric chamfered point on the edge of the substrate is form, i.e. a localized area is asymmetrically chamfered.
Traditionally, when the substrate is asymmetrically chamfered, an operation of replacing a component of a device which fixes the asymmetric chamfered portion of the substrate or precisely adjusting the local height of the chamfering table using a thin steel piece is carried out. However, quantized compensation cannot be carried out, since it is impossible to determine in practice how much the chamfering table is deformed. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the labor of workers and time are lost due to the result of the operation since trials and errors are repeatedly carried out.
The information disclosed in the Background of the Invention section is only for better understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.